Torn
by Jess the Great
Summary: Companion to All The Things He Said. Oliver's POV of when Minister of Magic Percy Weasley comes to the Quidditch World Cup. SLASH!
1. You're a little late

Oh, ho ho ho ho ho... ho... :yawn: Whoo I'm tired. But that's besides the point. I got a lot of feedback from All the things  
he said- a whole 7 reviews! But seeing that there's about only one or two stories posted a *day*, I thought that was pretty  
alright. : p Thanks a lot to GayRon, Tuuli, Bobagorn, Kia, Lulu-chan, Jojo, and i like cheese. There's a lot of differences  
(and similarities) between these two stories, even down to the little things. Try and name some! Oh, and look for symbolism,   
too. House points to whoever names some! Leave your house in case you review. : p HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For all of you stalkers...  
http://jess_personal.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!  
  
****  
Torn  
****  
  
**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore**  
  
"Come on, come on, come on..." Oliver muttered as he vaugly paid attention to his job. In reality, he was squinting madly to  
see the Seeker dive to catch the golden snitch. It was very hard, through the rain. But no body seemed to care. His fingers  
were almost around it...  
  
"YES!!" Oliver yelped. They had just won the world cup! THEE world cup! Nothing could ruin his day! He was the happiest man  
alive! He couldn't wait to see Perce and just huggle him to bits!   
  
Hmmm... Percy Weasley.  
  
Where did that come from? Oh ya! He's here in the stadium! Oliver's mood (if possible) got even more excited. He was seeing  
Percy Weasley! He couldn't wait. He was minister of magic, wasn't he? Oh well. It was still Percy Weasley.  
  
**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn**  
  
Oliver joined the rest of his team in the dog pile. Everyone was smothering the Seeker. Haha. He still had the poor Snitch   
grasped in his hand. Its little wings were still trying to get out of the 23 year olds hands. Oliver laughed. It was cute.  
Just like Percy!  
  
Finally everyone got off the choking Seeker, and started up the stairs to get to the press box. Their captain, a chaser, was  
holding the world cup in his hands high above his head to let everyone see. It was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but even   
more beautiful because it was theirs!   
  
**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn**   
  
They finally reached the press box, and Oliver hurriedly looked around for Percy. He couldn't wait to see him! It had been a  
while since he had seen him. Five? Six years? He wasn't sure. But that sure was a long time since he had seen him. Finally,   
he saw his soft red hair.  
  
He looked like a nervous wreck. Even though his silk cream and forest green embroider robes looked absolutely fantastic on   
him, his face was an un-earthly shade of white. He seemed to be frantic, well, as frantic Percy Weasley could look, and  
searching for something. He finally stared at the escape door, like it was his saviour or something. Then he dashed towards   
it in one bloody hurry, and slammed it.  
  
**So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins**  
  
Well, that was odd. Did he have to go to the loo that badly? Or perhaps he was getting Claustrophobic? Maybe he should   
follow him. He happily obliged to his thoughts and jogged towards the door, opened and closed it. He heard footsteps that   
only could be Percy Weasley's tip-toeing down the steps. Oliver rushed after him.  
  
He heard the steps stop for a second and a loud THUMP. Now, what was that? Oliver hurried his steps a bit until he came down  
to where Percy was. And there he was indeed. Sprawled out on the floor. Oliver looked away for only a second to keep himself  
from snorting.  
  
He saw Percy's head swirl around for a second, then turn back around into his arms. He put his hand up to his mouth to keep   
himself from giggling.  
  
"So, uh... tell me." He had to cough in order to stop himself from laughing. "Is this was Ministers of Magic do these days?   
Run away from quidditch keepers?"  
  
**And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn**  
  
He saw that his thin wired pair of square glasses laid there on the floor. He walked over to them, picked them up and then  
walked over to Percy. He poked his robed arm. He was surprisingly warm. Maybe he was sick. He shrugged and then poked his  
lovely red head. It was silky and soft. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it... to caress him. He blinked.  
Where did that come from?  
  
"Oi, Perce, look up. It's me- Oliver," He said. He hoped he remembered him. Because he sure remembered him. How could he? All  
sorts of pictures of him in magazines, on bill boards and his quotes in magazines. This guy was all over the place. But how  
could he not be? He was the Minister of Magic. He was required to be all over the place. Probably even here, too.   
  
**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn**  
  
He slid the cold medal glasses to fit onto his face perfectly. The head finally looked up at Oliver. Navy blue eyes bore into  
his own. How could he had forgotten? Percy's eyes were his most favourite part of him. They were always dull, yet alive. He  
couldn't explain it. He loved Percy's eyes. He loved-  
  
He loved Percy Weasley.  
  
A soft swirl of wind past the two of them as he came to his realization. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why couldn't he see   
that when he was in school with him? Did Percy love him, too? There was only one way to find out. Oliver leaned forward and  
touched very soft, pink lips.  
  
**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn**  
  
Oliver couldn't help but to sigh when Percy sat up a bit to deepen the kiss. His hand was raised up a bit, unsure of what to  
do. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair. He really wanted to. But when he was about to, sporadic words popped into  
his mind.  
  
Desire  
  
Want  
  
Passion  
  
Pleasure  
  
Love  
  
Huh, well, that was weird. He knew that's what he was thinking now. Could Percy possibly be thinking the same? Percy moaned  
very softly and Oliver knew that he was. He wanted to remain the rest of his life with him. Nothing guaranteed that, but if   
he wanted anything, he should just give in.  
  
**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn**  
  
He wanted some more of Percy, just a bit. Unknowingly, he ran his lips across Percy's. And even more surprisingly, Percy   
opened his mouth to let Oliver in. Oh, if there was a heaven up there, it'd be this.  
  
Oliver finally ran his fingers through Percy's red, almost strawberry blonde hair. It was exactly how he thought it would be.  
Silky and fine. His fingers twirl around one piece. But now was not the time to get involved with the Minister of Magic. It  
was, after all, the quidditch world cup. They were just sitting in an empty corridor. Finally, after one last run through  
his hair, he pulled apart. Maybe he was blue. He had never held his breath for that long. Next time he'd kiss Percy, he'd   
have to breath through his nose. He forgot about that in the rush of things.  
  
**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn..**  
  
Next time... yes, he wanted next time now time. Without knowing he blurted to Percy, "Want to come back to my place?"  
  
Oh, great. That was a smart thing to say. Well, you can't turn back time.  
  
Percy blinked his beautiful navy blue eyes. No, scratch that. They were more like the colour of the ocean.   
  
"Ya, alright." A deep tenor voice spoke that sent shivers up Oliver's arms. No, his voice had *not* been that sexy when they  
were in Hogwarts. Not at all.  
  
A small smile played on both of their lips as they stood up. They both knew that this probably wasn't going to be a one night  
stand. Neither of them wanted it that way. With their busy lives, they'd make room for each other. No matter what would   
happen, they would live for the moment. Huh.   
  
Live for the moment.  
  
He'd have to tell Percy that one for a speech of his.  
  
****  
10 points to whoever can name where the last two dialog lines came from.  
  
Send those reviews in! I want to see which houses get the most points. Oh, and not EVERYBODY is in Gryffindor! I, for one, am  
a loyal Hufflepuff! Yes, after several denial months of me thinking I'm in Gryffindor, I've finally accepted my fate. : )   
I liked this story, how about you? 


	2. I'm already Torn

Gryffindor-  
  
Ravenclaw-  
  
Hufflepuff- IIIIIIIIIII  
  
Slytherin- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Yay Slytherin!! Your house wins thee... er... house... GRAIL! Ya ya! The house grail!  
  
Anyway...  
  
I gave three house points to whoever named one fact, one house point to whoever just left their house, ten house points to   
whoever guessed where the dialog came from and five house points to whoever guessed the symbolism.  
  
If you really want to know the differences, similiarities, symbolism and where the dialog came from, you can e-mail me.   
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com Just leave the subject as "All the things he said/Torn" or something like that.  
  
Too bad Hufflepuff didn't win... Hey! Why don't you guys read my other stories, too? Like Sleepless Nights, Don't Be   
Discouraged! and... other stuff like that...  
  
Ya, so, here's the thanks to the reviewers...  
GayRon- Yes, I like P/O, too.  
  
Tuuli- :spits out: Eww... that one was nasty. So you think you like it? ^.~  
  
Bobagorn- Whooo! Bobagorn... Aragorn... I get it! : p I like slash too, I think that's why I write it. hehe You reviewed both  
times, too. : ) A little enthusiastic? : p That's alright, I think we're all like that on the inside...  
  
Kia- Ya, I kind of got bored with the "Oh, woe is me" Percy. Please. It's Percy. I think he's a sarcastic kind of guy. Not   
depressed.  
  
Lulu-chan- Ya, I wrote a sequel. : p hehe Nah, I can't write angst. That would take too much thinking... and time. Time I   
don't have.  
  
i like cheese- Yay! You noticed some thought *haha! I contradicted myself!* I put into the story. I was hoping someone would   
catch on...  
  
Matt- Hi! *waves* Yaay Matt got the clue. Hehe I didn't help any that I was talking to her on-line while writing this.   
hehehe  
  
Joli- GO HUFFLEPUFF! :ahem: I think I just might write more. Like a prequel. Hmmm...   
  
cosmoz- I'm a girl, man! : p Mmm. Scrumptious.  
  
Kia- You again! Awww... you're so nice. Nah, the dialogs came from a British TV show. Oh no! I've revealed too much! hehe  
  
Guard Girl- Hello, my twin. Thank you! Go Monty Python!!! Always look on the bright side of life! Doo doo do do do do do   
doo.  
  
Mar- Oooh! I love that movie! But not right. Sorry. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
